pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokesquad Heroes and Villains!
Pokesqaud Red Team (Main team) *'Ash Ketchum/ Ashemis Prime' (Matthew Broderick) - the Main Protagonist with Leo, he has the mind powers and can be a great leader and is the role model of Leo, Ash is older in this version and more aware of tricks, he is immune to all items except Platinum and he can sense danger! *'Misty Ketchum/ Star Prime' (Jodi Benson) - Ash's wife and former member of the Teen Titans! She is not like Starfire (her teen version) she dress more like April O'Neil from TMNT 2003 series, and she is one of the strongest and very powerful of the Pokesquad Elite! *'Brock Richards/ Mr. Fantastic II' (Robin Williams) - old friend of Ash and Misty and has the Power of elastic proportions! *'James Napier/ Joker II' (Martin Short) - former member of Team Rocket and the second Joker. *'May Roth/ Raven' (Tara Strong) - Ash and Misty's good friend and has the abilities to control shadows, and is gothic like Claire. *'Cilan Morse/ Chimera' (Fred Tatasciore) - Ash's friend from Unova and has the strength of the Hulk, intellegence of The Leader, and Speed of Batroc the Leaper. *'Tracey Sketchit/ The Streak' (Steven Blum) - Speedster, vigilante, loner, he is every type of hero for any crime ally but on a team, he makes progress. *'Iris Jane/ Color-Girl' (Katie Griffen) - has the power of color and is a teacher at Dream Weavers Academy where Leo's friends go! *'Dawn Simmons/ Jinx' (Jennifer Hale) - Man-Dragon's sister and Ash's cousin from his father's side of the family, she has dragon senses, dragon talons & fangs, and even the ability of a Sarcanian (like Ash)! also she like Misty, May, and Iris are said by Tori about having big behinds which causes her irratation to Tori! Percepticon Red Team (Main villains) *'Gary Oak/ Gelvarod' (Tim Curry) - the Main antagonist of Pokesquad along with Hexes, he is a Kirak and he is half Decepticon from his father Megatron (Clancy Brown), he is ambitius like Maxwell and he is very dangerous like Hexes. he shares the same feelings with Ash such as Prof. Oaks death! *'Daisy Oak/ Blackfire' (Angelina Jolie) - Misty's vain sister, and the wife of Gelvarod. *'Dr. Jeff Elm Hubinder/ Cyber' (David Thewlis) - Gelvarod's finest hacker and the one who gives the other Percepticon's the intel! *'Dr. Robert E. Conrad/ Dr. Unknown '(Gary Oldman) - the finest Scientist of Percepticon Empire, and resmbles Baron Ruber, he controls his pets the Unkown and uses them as spies, weapons, and tracking devices, he is also the rival of Genral Ranclar. *'Harley Squidaris/ Dr. Crayfish' (Quinton Flynn) - May's old rival and is Gelvarods Mystic. *'Regidon' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Gelvarod's strongest warrior who has the power of Rock, Steel, and Ice! His heart is cold and he is a mixture of Regirock, Registeel, and Regice! *'Rafe Jones/ Aratron' (Diedrich Bader) - Like Gelvarod his armor resembles a descepticon known as Starscream, he is sadistic, insane, and wants a pay check for a bounty! *'Cynatron' (Corey Burton) - Gelvarod's decoder who plans to over throw Gelvarod and the other Dark lords! *'Von Phrokon '(Clancy Brown) - Gelvarod's hot headed minion and he always tries to please Gelvarod and is aware of Cynatron's ambitions! Pokesqaud Blue Team (young rookies) *'Leo Den / Mr. Moral '(Yuri Lowenthal) has the ability to see the future, and can feel the presence if another Poke-Freak! *'Sasha Tyson Beth / Mascarade Girl' (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - Leo's love interist and is a shapeshifter! *'Johnny Manx / Wild Wolf '(Khary Payton) - Leo's best friend and a Man who can see in the dark and is friends with Wolves! *'Jim Harold Duncan / Ocean Officer' (Will Friedle) - Leo's other best friend and a master of Water and can even control the waves. *'Monica Plain / Latias' (Cree Summer) - Sasha's best friend who can transform into the Pokemon Latias and can be great flier! *'Kimmy Den / Heartburn' (Stephanie Leimlin) - Leo's 15-year old sister with the ability of Fire! *'Tori Knight / Sky-Hawke '(Grey DeLisle) - Sasha's other best friend a sky lover and often is made fun of her own love for birds! *'Larry Mark / Light-Ray' (Nolan North) - a tough guy who's not in a mood with Leo and has the ability to contol or go in the speed of light! He became Tori's boyfriend later on! *'Claire Hunter / Sky Talon' (Megan Fahlenbock) - a goth who's not in a mood with Leo like Larry she has the same abilities like Sky-Hake but only she doesn't defy gravity she controls it while she is in the Sky! Percepticon Blue Team (second team) *'Hexes '(Mark Hamill) - the Main antagonist of Pokesquad along with Gelvarod, he is an ancient entity who desires conquest. *'Vincient Bond/ Shapeshifter '(James Arnold Taylor) - a changer in shapes like Sasha only he uses technolgy while Sasha uses a magic mask! *'Mr. Corneilus Hulenbork '(Phil LaMarr) - Hexes's top scientist and an alien lifeform that wants to control the planets resources and he has the ability of a super computer! *'Sergei Malcolm/ Iron Eagle' (Tom Felton) - said to proclaim himself Germany's ultimate super soldier, he is fast, strong, and even smarter than any of Hexe's warriors. *'Mordred '(Bumper Robinson) - a wizard that is the love interest of Galaxy and he is as sneaky, not to mention cowardly sorceror. *'Ralph Brooklyn/ Elite-3 '(Christopher Grey) - a cybernetic warrior and super computer, and is the love interest of Kimmy Den! *'Dr. Abigail Winlok/ Dr. Bizare' (Tara Strong) - a psycho woman who is chosen love of Hexes, she can transform herself into any moster that shows fear to her victems! *'Spidergaris' (Kelly Hu) - a cybernetic Spider Antro that uses forcefeild webs to capture prisoners and is very more sadistic! *'I.R.O.N.O.X./ Rene Jeacobs '(Greg Cipes) - a warrior that stole a cybernetic armor and is always the on who reports to Hexes! Pokesqaud Green Team *'Corbin Dundee/ Crocodile-Man' (Steven Blum) - Ash and Leo's rival who can control the Crocodiles and Aligators. *'Nathaniel Gordon/ T-Wrecks' (Greg Cipes) - Ash's biggest fan and is a competetor of Leo, he can have the strength, intellegence, and speed of a T-Rex. *'Sarah Manx/ Current Girl' (Ashley Johnson) - Nate's Girlfriend and can cause a change in the currents with a sneeze! *'Tom Wiley/ Sting' (Yuri Lowenthal) - has the same abilites of Wasp! *'Dr. Timothey Matrix/ Dr. Meta' (Phil LaMarr) - the Scientist of the Group. *'Leona Clint '(Hynden Walch) - Dawn's old Childhood friend! *'Tori Lund/ Kole II' (Scot Menvile) - Male version of Kole and old Friend of Ash. *'Black Bison' (John DiMaggio) - stongest of the group. *'White Cobra' (James Sie) - Fastest of the group. Percepticon Green Team *'Lord Issac Maxwell/ Percepticon Commander' (Robin Atkin Downes) - Leo's arch-enemy and control's the absorbed energy he steals from his victems (Poke-Freaks). *'Lady Ludmilla Maxwell/Queen Skellina' (Vanessa Marshall) - Lord Maxwell's queen and has the ability to control anything that is living or dead! *'Edmund Omar Trask/ Magma' (Khary Payton) - Leo's young arch-rival around his age and has the ability to conjure up Lava, Magma, or even Fire to give him power! *'Genral Azter Ranclar' (Cam Clarke) - a womanizer who almost flirts with Sasha, he is older and resembles Rothbart from Swan Princess and he is an expert swordsman. *'D-Kang/ Mellenian the Red Samurai' (Keone Young) - a chinese man who tells Lord Maxwell information, he too is an expert swordsman and is one who sends Red Barons Draglits! *'Sir Kaiser Chamberlain/ J.A.B.B.W.O.C.K.' (Jeff Bennett) - a british man who despises Larry wears a mechasuit that resembles the Jabberwock! *'Adolf Hitler/ Aqua/ Dr. Reginald Verminard '(Quinton Flynn) - a clone of him, he wears a suit consistant to the sea so he could deal with Ocean Officer! *'Emma Blank/ Galaxy' (Mona Marshall) - a witch who wants Sasha's voice into thinking she would help her, she has the ability to see through the cosmos and is refered by Tori Knight as the baddy with a big butt! *'Mod Jag Tarsis/ Navajo '(Miguel Ferrer) - a strong man who is Lord Maxwell's right-hand man, he is also a injun who uses voodoo to make others do his dirty work! Pokesquad Yellow Team *'Cedric Jackson/ Light Prime' (Josh Keaton) - Leader of the team and friendly to Leo, he has the Power of Light and the Power to guide people through Darkness. *'Natasha Chi Bai/Jungle-Fury '(Kim Mai Guest) - A chinese girl in love with Cedric, raised in the Wild and is a survivor. *'Joseph Garrett/Meloniss' (John DiMaggio) - a strong kind british boy, son of Thor and has the ability to call upon thunder with his mighty Shield. *'Bill Hujak/ Shade' (Phil LaMarr) African Shadow man who use's Shadow as a defensive art. *'Carrie Kristonoff/ Red Princess' (Kath Saucie) Russian Super Soldier with the wits to use them! *'Ben Hosea/Jetfire '(Crispin Freeman) the airborn inventor who creates items to help the team fight crime! *'Katie Candace/ Swan '(Danica McKeller) - Ben's girlfriend, has Swan wings on her back and can be very useful as a look out. *'Brendon George/ Hermes' (James Arnold Taylor) - an arrogant rude boy, he goes in a speed the Same as the Streak! *'Tommy George/ Black Storm' (Wayne Grayson) - Brendon's little brother who is not like him, but is shy and nice, he is the one who deals with villains with Dark Clouds and uses them for teleportion or even to send enemies to prison. ''Percepticon Yellow *Dr. Jeremy Jackson/ Emperor Thentos ''(David Warner) - Emperor of the the Crey Realm. Views Gelvarod, Hexes, and Emperor Kronos Akbar as amateurs compared to him, and he is also part machine. *''Psychonaut ''(Rick D. Wasserman) - Thentos's body guard and the one who is a defacto leader while Thentos is bound to the computer at certain times. *''Green Monkey ''(Phil LaMarr) - Thentos's spy who keeps an eye out on the Pokesqaud and listens in on even the other Percepticon groups. *''Molton Dragon ''(Kevin Michael Richardson) - the strongest of the group and is the own who reports to Pshychonaut! *''U.N.I.C.O.R.N. ''(Kathleen Barr) - Molton Dragon's girlfriend. She was once a normal person untill Thentos experimented her body making her a cyborg, and with features of the Unicorn! *''Valcorwell ''(Robin Atkin Downes) - a warrior stronger than Molton Dragon and very dangerous! *''Lloyd Jackson/ Bubblemass'' (Eric Roberts) - Emperor Thentos's brother who uses bubbles for trapping others, or to explode! *''Zemotek ''(Andre Sogliuzzo) - a fine bounty hunter from another demension, he uses powers as a way of catching his bounty! *''Wolf-Odd ''(Michael Dorn) - a Master of Wolves, and Dark Magic, he is said to be a thousand years, he even fears the light! other villains and heroes the Legion of Mordor *'Sauron' (Ron Perlman) - Dark Lord of Mordor trying to conquer Earth! *'Melkor Morgoth' (Peter Stomare) - Sauron's new second in command, an a powerful one. *'Garbolua' (Peri Gilpin) - A Dark Elf. *'Fan Shard' (John DiMaggio) - Sauron's head of the Uruk-Hai. *'Crothrot' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Orc Leader *'Balrog' (Troy Baker) - Sauron's most loyal beast. *'Grima Wormtongue '(James Hong) - the sorceror of the Legion. *'Cold Drake' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Sauron's fiercest Dragon. *'Ring-Wraith' (James Horan) - the Master of the Ring-Wraith corp. Krono Knights *'Emperor Kronos Akbar' (Peter Renaday) - the king of the Knights, and the Fourth Main Villain either than Percepticon Commander, Gelvarod, and Hexes, only he desires to turn Pokopulis into their new empire, he has the ability of Ice. *'Empress Kronos Serena '(Vicki Lewis) - the queen of the Knights, She is more vain than Blackfire, Queen Skellina, or even Dr. Bizare, she desires to obtain the youth of the female Pokesqaudies, she has the ability of Stone. *'King Kronos Crank' (Richard Doyle) - Emperor and Empress's third in command and desires the thrown of Kronos, he has the power of Steel. *'Lord Jorgon Jones of Kronos' (Jim Piddock) - Lord of Kronos is an expert swordsman and a great warrior, he has the power of wind. *'Commander Kronos Crawl' (Richard Doyle) - the head of the fleet and an expert archer, he is the finest of Kronos, he has the power of Heat. *'Hunter Kronos Jack' (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) - the finest hunter of Kronos, an expert at animal studies and tracker, he has the power of Beasts. *'Scout Kronos Clay' (Patrick Cavanaugh) - he has the Power of invisiblity and the most sadistic. *'General Kronos Gasket' (Michael York) - Commander Kronos Crawl's second in command, and the one who enforces the armada, he has the power of strentgh. *'Mystic Kronos Skeksis '(Robin Atkin Downes)- the sorceror of the group and last of the race of Skeksis, he is very crazy and loyal to the Kronos empire, he has the power of technology. Pokesqaud Elite Guard *'Alan Ketchum/ Raider Prime' (Jeff Bridges) - Supreme Commander of Pokesqaud syndicate, and Father of Ash Ketchum/ Ashemis Prime. *'Delia Ketchum/ Carewoman' (Jennifer Hale) - Ash's mother and Alan's second in command, she is shaped like Maddie Fenton (including hair style) and Maria Hill!, she is also similar to Sam from Totally Spies (Voice)! *'Zantron' (Chris Cox) - the android ally of Pokesqaud elite *'Hyperbeam' (Lauren Tom) - Scientist of the group. *'Dr. Tamera Aidlos' (Kari Wahlgren) - Scientist and has similar design like Emma Frost from Wolverine and the X-Men, like Misty she is a surfer. *'Fear Factor '(John Kassir) - a hero that uses fear as way to fight crime. *'Sankehead '(Tara Strong) - a goth girl with the power of serpents. *'Memlok' (Corey Burton) - the Wizard of the Elite Guard. *Miranda Jane (Kari Wuhrer) - Daredevil of the group, and Iris's mother! Percepticon Elite Guard *'The Grathith' (Graham McTavish) - Leader of the Elite Guard Percepticons and the one who bannished Emperor Kronos Ackbar from the syndicate. *'Matrix Collector' (Kevin Grieviux) - the head scientist. *'Blue Centurian' (Clancy Brown) - The Grathith's greatist warrior. *'Lord Vladhis' (Clancy Brown) - lieutenent and second in command of the elite guard. *'Dr. Kreminger' (Daniel Riordan) - the syndicates finest expert at weapons. *'Cyberdon' (James Remar) - the spy for the Elite Guard. *'Lady Shade' (Hynden Walch) - sorceress of Darkness. *'Red Baron' (Xander Berkley) - The Grathith's finest general. *'Smog' (John DiMaggio) - the fuming member of the syndicate and alows their get away. Pokesquad Gold *'Commander Orick Cindark' (Steven Blum) - The Gold Leader of Johto, he belives Ash's potential as the Alpha Leader is magnificent, he is strong as Hercules, fast as the Flash, and intelegent as Brainiac. *'Jean Jane Ericson' (Maria Canals Barrera) - a hispanic scientist and old friend of Misty, her intellect is high, her eyes require glasses, and she is considered one of the most intellegent minds on the planet. *'Cynog the Cyborg' (Xander Berkley) - a cybernetic warrior with the ability to detect or even can be a supercomputer. *'Oscar Tyson/ Sun-Breaker '(Troy Baker) - a talented warrior, and the voice of reason in the group. *'Alexandra Pierce/ Storm Ray' (Bebe Neuwirth) - since Misty is like Starfire+April O'Neil and Dr. Tamera Aidlos is like Emma Frost+Jean Grey, She is like Supergirl + Black Widow, she is also the Sister of both the Dark Master & King Gear. *'Matthew James/ Battlezone' (Ron Perlman) - former Wrestler, he has the strength and speed of the ring. he is often a loner but has a friendship with the Streak. *'Timothy Grant/ Strom Dragon' (Fred Savage) - a Master Martial Artist, also a very arrogant one believing to be chosen by the gods. *'Becky Montez/ Stallion' (Katie Griffin) - born on the Year of the Horse, she is active healthy and strong as the animal picked. *'Mason Lee Porter/ Sun-Storm' (Bumper Robinson) - a man of the sun, and can cause a sun-storm by just a wave of a hand. Percepticon Gold Squad *'Lord Zort' (Neil Patrick Harris) - a greedy, and cruel master of deception, a master of fear & destruction. He wants to control all of the colored syndicates of Percepticons and rule the galaxy with his anigravitation powers. *'Skellecron' (Arnold Vosloo) - a ninja themed with the skelleton. *'Rorn' (Paul Dobson) - Zort's second in command and a conqueror with power. *'Phantom V '(Scott McNeil) - a sadistic virus from a land of destruction and can destroy anything he touchs. *'Zeaka Therza '(Colin Murdock) - a master of weapons and with the desire to overthrow Lord Zort. *'Scrounger' (Joe Alaskay) - the strongman and body guard of Zort. *'Dr. Preminger' (Ron Halder) - Lord Zort's head scientist, and the one who gives him the formula to give him the power of immortality. *'Arachnid - A' (Cree Summer) - an arachnid themed femme fetale, with an attitude, who is in love with Zeaka. *'Death-Matter' (Peter MacNicol) - Lord Zort's most greatist warrior with also a desire to overthrow Zort. Pokesquad Silver *'Captain Kex '(Tom Kenny) - the head Captain of Sarcania. *'Captain Grader '(Jason Marsden) - Paul from Pokemon D&P, now is Kex's lieutenent. *'Racler Ramze '(Charlie Adler) - the combat veteran of the group. *'Alpha Star '(Nolan North) - the head of the Cail Troopers. *'Crystal-Star '(Roger Craig Smith) - the light of the team and a fine veteran. *'Giant-Girl '(Hynden Walch) - a Vietnamise Girl with the power of Growth and strength of a Titan! *Queen Saxon/ Zoe Jones (Tara Strong) - Dawn's Old Rival, and a great Martial artist! *'Zard '(Dee Bradley Baker) - Dragon sentinal! *'Night Wing '(Venessa Marshall) - the second Night Wing after Dick Grayson! Percepticon Silver *'Chip Rinland/ Shadow King '(David Kaye) - former member of the Elite Guard, now the master of Shadows and the one who desires the thrown of Percepticonus! *'Can Rinland/ Plaque '(Michael Dobson) - Shadow King's brother, and a fine swordsman! *'Sarah Rinland/ Bolt Tracker '(Venus Terzo) - Shadow King's sister and with the power of Electricity! *'Titanis '(Richard Green) - the bounty hunter who trained the other syndicate's bounty party known as the Dark Hunter Party. *'Mutonomor '(Eric Bauza) - Scientist of the group and is the most insane! *'Claude '(Billy West) - Clumbsy, bootlicking, dimwitted minion of Shadow King! *'Dr. Yocara '(Charlie Adler) - head scientist and inventor of the Cyberturians! *'Magma-Beast '(Kevin Michael Richardson) - master of Magma and Lava! *'Plasmus '(Dee Bradley Baker) - slimmy, sadistic member of the group! Pokesquad Crystal *'Alora Rask/ Sparkle' (Kari Wahlgren) - a mermaid, Princess and the first female leader of the Pokesqaud! *'Jenny Mathiss/ Ace of Spades'(Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - Alora's best friend, and devoted member of the group, called Ace of spades because of the tattoo on her stomach and because she has a unusual power of light! *'Black Cat II' (Juliet Landau) - the second Black Cat, and is more slender than the original! *'Jaime Plain/ Mohawk/ Latios '(Phil LaMarr) - Monica's brother who has a mohawk and can transfrom himself into Latios! *'Prinotor '(Bumper Robinson) - an alien Dinosaur who is good friend to Mohawk, and has some superior strength! *'Ogilla '(Dee Bradley Baker) - Sparkle's guardian, an alien bug who has crashed on earth and was saved by the mer people, and eversince devoted to them! *'Rock Worm' (Tom Kenny) - an alien rock worm who is a good friend to Ogilla and also devoted his loyalty to Alora's family! *'Kirk Kirkland/ Woltrax '(James Remar) - chief warrior of the Woltrax clan, joined to commit a truce between the two warring nation and was bound forever! *'Dr. Abraham Vernon/ Chemical-boy '(Will Wheaton) - cheif genius of science and chemistry, and is good at inventing! Percepticon Crystal *'Hextor' (Ron Perlman) - Hexes and Dr. Bizzare's son and a master of monsters! *'Raptorn '(Paxton Whitehead) - a Raptor/ Carcharadontosaur hybrid warrior, he is Hextor's lieutenent. *'Lady Unicorn '(Grey DeLisle) - Aratron's girlfriend, and has used Unicorn themed weapons, and even proved to be a worthy marksman! *'Reilodon '(Brian Dobson) - Carcharadontosaurus Hybrid warrior, with an appetite to prove it! *'Slash-Beast '(Troy Baker) - the warrior with claws filled with deadly chemicals, and even the one who helps Hextor with his deals! *'Black Lord '(Marc Worden) - Hextor's master of tracking and using shadows! *'Madame Vance '(Vanessa Marshall) - Hextor's finest dealer, even with other organizations. *'Weaponsman '(Kevin Michael Richardson) - a master of weapons and strength to do wrath! *'Spike-Monster' (Fred Tatasciore) - spikest member! Pokesqaud Ruby *'Pierce Johnson/ Dragon' (Robby Benson) - holder of the Dragon power and guardian of the Dragon Dojo of China Hong Kong! *'Mark Valdez/ Quetzalcoatal '(Michael T. Weiss) - holder of the Feathered Serpent Power and guardian of the Coatal Dojo of South America Brazil! *'Andrea Francis/ Kraken '(Olivia d'Abo) - holder of the Kraken power and guardian of the Kraken Dojo of Europe Denmark! *'Todd Valmont/ Chimera II '(Dan Castelleneta) - holder of the Chimera power and guardian of the Chimera Dojo of Greece Troy! he is also the first warrior titled Chimera! *'Donald Wallace/ Tylosaurus '(Bill Fagerbake) - holder of the Tylosaur power and guardian of the Mosasaur Dojo of Virginia Jamestown and the brother of Proctor! *'Monty Jones/ Minotaur '(Kevin Michael Richardson) - holder of the Minotaur power and guardian of the Minotaur Dojo of the Minos Maze! *'Bettie Perry/ Unicorn '(Venessa Marshall) - holder of the Unicorn Power and guardian of the Unicorn Dojo of Great Britan England! *'Andre Set/ Sphinx '(Brian Bloom) - holder of the Sphinx power and guardian of the Sphinx Dojo of Egypt Chairo! *'Proctor Wallace/ Meganeura '(J.K.Simmons) - holder of the Meganuera power and guardian of the Dragonflie Dojo of Lousiana New Orleans and the brother of Donald! Percepticon Ruby *'Boris Tricolf/ Count Ronar '(Xander Berkley) - the leader of Percepticon Ruby and the holder of the Griffen Power! *'King Terracos '(David Sobolov) - a king of Potathmar and Red Baron's second in command and holder of the Wyvern power! *'Prince Lorza '(Keith Szarabajka) - Terracos's son and holder of the Hydra Power! *'Lord Vulgmor '(Keith David) - Terracos's finest warrior and holder of the Roc Power, he is also trying to overthrow Red Baron! *'General Tokah '(Tricia Helfer) - Lorza's love interest and the one that leads their army, she is the holder of the Giant Spider Power. *'Barnaby Uxi/ Uxi Brother 1'(Jess Harnell) - one of the Uxi twins and holds the Uxi power, he wears orange and is the brute of the twins! *'Paxton Uxi/ Uxi Brother 2 '(James Patrick Stuart) - second of the Uxi twins and holds the Uxi Power as well, he wears Black and Brown and is the brains of the twins! *'Fhost Magnus '(Kim Struss) - the cyborg of the group and the one that enforces the battle, he holds the Manticore Power! *'Fhost Deathblow '(J.B. Blanc) - Magnus's brother only with a robotic snake tail, he also has a claw on his wrist, he holds the Lindworm Power! Pokesquad Sapphire *'Sharmill' (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - Leader of Pokesquad Sapphire, and the guardian of Atlantis, she is trying to learn the ways of the surface dwellers! *'George Jackson/ Orbax' (Tom Kenny) - Sharmill's companion, and devoted counciler, he has a sphere head and can project light powerful enough to blind even nocturnal creatures! *'Buzz Gadon/ Static-Girl '(Tara Strong) - electric girl from Brooklyn, she is often messing with electricity and even messing with storm paterns! *'Tyson Mark/ Starfighter '(James Franco) - Larry's older brother, and a pilot, he has the ability to have a vision of a hawk or falcon! *'Gina Carthy/ Star Sapphire '(Megan Fox) - the new Star Sapphire and a prominint member of the group, she may have a shallow side but it doesn't take over! *'Alexis Khan/ Thorn Master' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the strongest member of the group and has the power to control plants with thorns! *'David Franls/ The Doctor' (Jeff Bennett) - has the power of healing and helping others! *'Garret Flint/ Captain Thunder' (John DiMaggio) - Millonis's brother and also son of Thor, he is strong and brave who disowns cowardice! *'King Van Gaven' (Ted McGinley) - the last member and very armored and is the brother of King Van Trok! Percepticon Sapphire *'Veronica Strakk/ Leopard Queen' (Vicki Lewis) - Decendent of Queen La, and the one who wants to bring Opar back to it's glory!, she is the one who brought some rogues from Crimson Tower to aid her madness! *'Tarbon '(Dee Bradley Baker) - Leopard Queen's robotic body guard, and has hooks to help grab on to anything! *'Serena Val Count/ Siren Queen '(April Stewart) - jealous of the Leopard Queen, Siren Queen desires that Atlantis should be returned to it's glory! *Tyler Roland/ Rolander (Greg Cipes) - a supersoldier, with powers similar to Superman, and is the one who tells Leopard Queen of their down falls! *'Jane Morse/ Devil-Snake '(Colleen Wheeler) - with the Powers of the ancient Devil Snake, she can stretch, coil, and even hiss like a natural born snake! *'Ian Tan/Metal-Head ('Phil Morris) - Devil-Snake's boyfriend and the muscle of the group, he has a helmet and rams other's with it! *'Sir Orson McLean/ Falcon'(Quinton Flynn) - the airborne theif that aids Leopard Queen to gain the power to roam the cosmos, he has a costume themed the Falcon and can fly! *'Vipron '(Kevin Michael Richardson) - the viper like warrior with a rattle, he is poisonus, decietful, and a causer of Choas! *'Gilvax '(Nolan North) - a martial artist without honor, nor compassion!, he is sadistic and insane! Pokesquad Emerald *'Ryan Anders/ Senator Galactic '(Gary Imhoff) - Misty's long lost brother, with the power of half the galaxy and is the love interest of Dawn! *'Baron Anthony Osborn/ Baron Antimony' Osmium '(Christopher Daniel Barnes) - second in command, has the powers of all three chemicals of his name, and is Senator Galactic's best friend! *'Caleb Cain/ Mystery Boy '(Billy West) - a mysterious man under a mask and is a very accurate with his focus, and even good at martial arts! *'Bizzara (Gina Torres) - can change any part of her body into anything she can think of! *'Brian Nelson/ Landstrider' (James Arnold Taylor) - he has the ability to fight, navigate, and even can even drive a jet to any place they are needed, although he has a distrust to Pokemen (including Ash)! *'Cain Abel/ Z.O.U.L' (Michael Dorn) - highly tech member of the group! *'Anton Ben Lee/ Crouching Tiger' (Steven Blum) - he is a master martial artist, he also can be very stealthy and he is one of the toughest members of the group! *'Lon Con Rorare' (Carlos Alazraqui) - the hispanic member of the group, he is strong as a bull, fast as a roadrunner, and as agile as a snake! *'Velma Irwin/ Lava Queen' (Grey DeLisle) - a girl with the power of Lava! Percepticon Emerald *'Black Ton' (Corey Burton) - leader, and is the head of ZINC, he has brain power, and is one of the most brilliant minds on the planet! *'Ice Viper' (Brian Poshen) - Second-in-command, ability to freeze anything in site!, he also is considered as Black Ton's finest! *'Chameleon Monster' (Fred Tatasciore) - Scientist, and a chameleon that blends in with the environment, and can even change colors! *'El Viper' (Maria Canals Barera) - Bounty hunter, Snake like, and is one of ZINC'S finest agents, she is also Ice Vipers Fiance! *'Cron' (Michael Kopsa) - Mystic, and the great warrior, he is noted for being in the days of the vikings and is noted for trying to conquer the earth a couple of times! *'Z.A.L.' (Nolan North) - Enforcer, and super soldier of ZINC, he is stronger, and faster then any man alive!, he is also a fine warrior, and a great deals man! *'Zuniceratops' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Hacker, his DNA was blended in with a Zuniceratops (Name sake), he is dangerous and is the most wildest of them all! *'Celion' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Decoder, he is cybernetic, ever engineered and is as cold as all ZINC agents! *'Raptorn ll' (Cameron Rhodes) - Warrior, he is like Raptorn the first but faster and more Raptor like, and even more smarter! Diamond Group *'Fernstone '(James Marsters) -leader of the Diamond Group, and the one who informs the Elite Guard of their progress! He can reproduce cosmic energy that gives him the power of flight and strength! *'Gina Robinson' (Gwendoline Yeo) - grandaughter of the nefarious Ross Robinson, but chose the side of good, she is a martial artist, a decoder, and a good swordsman! *'Captain Ace '(R. Lee Ermy) - Military Veteran, Pilot, and SWAT officer, he is one of the most toughest members of Pokesqaud, it is said that he might become a member of the Elite Guard when the time comes! *Throw Punch (Michael Kopsa) - the strongest member of the group, tough intellegent, and very much one of the most important characters in the series! *'Sniper Ninja' (Lauren Tom) - very equipted, and learned the ways of the ninja, can handle being in the dark, and is one of the best Ninja members of Pokesqaud! *'Alexis Radiator/Nega-Girl '(Grey DeLisle) - can reproduce Radiation from, Gamma, Cool, Cosmic, and even Ultra-Violet! *'Spidina' (Vyvan Pham) - a lover of Spider's a technogeek, and even a fanatic of mythological spiders, she is in love with Fernstone! *'Stone-Fox' (Yuri Lowenthal) - the one who always gets into trouble, he always does, courtesy of his fox like abilities, and can even turn himself into a fox! *'Soundmage '(Quinton Flynn) - a master of sound, echo location, and even can handle the sounds that come back! Diamond Group (Percepticon) *'Lord Kath' (Troy Baker) - the founder of the Legion of Darkness until Val Khan took over!, he is a dark type, and he desires the power of the cosmos, he is a traitor to the cause of good, and a destroyer of peace! *'Draca' (Cree Summer) - high priestess of the Dragon Cult, and lover of Lord Quartzon!, She is the servent of Man-Dragon's mother Yilu, and she can change her self into a dragon to help her complete the rituals of sacrifice! *'Rocon' (Nolan North) - an airborne servant of Lord Kath, he is determined to please Kath even if it means betraying his own men! *'Nimoh' (Richard Green) - Draca's co partner, he is more machine then man, he is cruel, sadistic, and decitful, and will not let anyone stand in their way of conquest! *'Chitilla' (Lex Lang) - Kath's second in command and the one who enforces the orders of Kath, he too is like Kath only abit more back boned! *'V.A.N.E '(Fred Tetasciore) - a machine that Nimoh invented as his personal body guard, he is very obediant and very easliy controlled! *'Lord Goribor' (Carlos Alazraqui) - a cowardly creep who sends others to do his dirty work, and he oftens tricks V.A.N.E into stealing some crystals for him! *'Gold-Boy-King' (James Arnold Taylor) - one of the Gold siblings, he is arrogant, hot tempered, and is often the one who tries to take out Goribor for his cowardice! *'Gold-Girl-Queen' (Tricia Helfer) - the female of the Gold sibilings, she is wicked, greedy, and spoiled, and she is often flirting with Chitilla! Pearl Group *'Ziba Chang/ Guan Long '(Dante Basco) - the Pearl Leader of Pokesquad, and a second rival to Ashemis Prime, he has the powers of the imperial Emperor Dragon! *'Joseph' Connors/ Blue Fury '(Cary Elwes) - he is the Pokesqaud's version of Iron Man, he is only more amored and more extrordinary, he even is the love interst of Dr. Tamera Aidlos! *'Hogun Lewis/ Powerball (Michael Leon Wooley) - the strongest member of the group, he can make himself into a power ball of electricty and power, although clumsy and abit shy! *'Mark Wickles / Robo-Man' (Grant Moninger) - he is a cybernetic, highly teched person, with the strength, and knowledge of any supercompter! *'Galactic Guardian' (Clancy Brown) -former member of team Galactic now one of the finest members, he has a rod that gives him the ability to bring anything from the galaxy of for transportation! *'Mako Valkyrion' (Cindy Robinson) - with the speed of a Mako Shark, the intellegence of a Hammerhead, she has the power of all sharks! *'Prince Richard' Lance/ Molecule (Samuel Vincent) - like Atom and Ant-Man, he can shrink to any size of a small microbe or even become a giant! he is a good friend to Ziba and follows precedures! *'Princess Elizabeth Van Ran/ Spike-Girl' (Grey DeLisle) - like Prince Richard she is from the country of Jeltaria, she can produce spikes from her body like Spike Monster, only she can gain spikes on her hair! *'Princess Alexandra' (Andrea Baker) - the third princess with the ability of strength, metal, and even gain metal skin for protection from harm, even from Dragon Fire! Pearl Group (Percepticon) *'Richard Kyson/ Phantom Master '(Steven Blum) - a master of dissapearing, mind controlling and any ghost powers he can do for his organization and domination! *'Anthony Chi/ Mandarin Cox' (Eric Bauza) - Kyson's apprentice and an expert martial artist, he created the Cox clan as a way of diverting authorities to distract them of their real plan! *'Draculon/ Plasma' (Craig Ferguson) - an alien Plasma that relies on a suit and can be used to harness energy. He is also sadistic, insane, and is in league with Kyson and his followers! *'Porla Pimport/ Blackbeard' (Dwight Schultz) - the second black beard that wears a three eyed mask, and wears gauntlents that has different fingers like, keys, hooks, knives, and even prongs to satisfy this greedy thief! *'Darkshroud the Shadow Emperor' (Andre Braugher) - a master of shadows and night, he can cause a shroud to over his allies for their escape, he is arrogant, pompous, and very cruel! *'Dr. Patrick Zoaid/ Red Eye' (Robin Atkin Downes) - a mad scientist that Kyson hired to do some work on powerful energy, he was the head of lab U.T.U.M.N.O. which Ash's team, Leo's, Corbin's and Cedric's team escaped in "Law of Nature"! *'Scissorhands the Beetle' (J.B. Blanc) - Dr. Zoaid's crazed assistant, and is the one who usaully tortures his experiments! *'Captain Sapphire '(Cindy Robinson) - a cruel, wicked, assistant of Mandarin Cox, she can cause blue energy to burst at anytime she wants! *'Mr. Roderick Stone/ Prong-Horn' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - is a cybernetic Asgardian, a arrogant rogue who wants to conquer and destroy anyone who stands in his way! Platinum Group (former Knights of the Old Code) *'Eric Lin/ King Scar/ Night-Stalker' (Steven Blum) - a king once but in a few years became a hero, known as the Night-Stalker! he can travel and see in the dark, can sense in it too, and he is a brave soldier since his past always haunt him! *'Queen Vain/ Miranda Crast Lin /Rubber-Girl' (Viki Lewis) - a wicked Queen once but like her husband banished from her kingdom and is forced to live a peasant over time she became a hero like her husband, she is like Brock with the ability of Elastic,but not shape shifting! *'Sir Drago/Solid-Liquid-Gass '(Dwight Schultz) - an alchemist with the ability of Gass, Solid, and Liquid, he is the most brilliant of the group! *'Carnaby Jeacobs/ Lord Claw '(Gary Chalk) - the man with claws strong enough to even rip a man to pieces, but since he is actually a kind man, and has sworn to valor, he just does the right thing! *'Lady Marissa Troy/ Lesser Kin' (Andrea Baker) - she is one of the Kin Triplets, only she has the ablity of gravity and intellect since the other two are different! *'Sir Angus Wilson/ Elasma-Man' (Ron Perlman) - the strongest member of the group, his armor bears resemblance to the extinct Elasmatherium, he is brave and understanding, and he knows what's right! *'Lord Viper/Otis Blake/Crimson Ring' (Robin Atkin Downes) - once called Viper cause he cheated the poor in the past, but in the future he decides to help them as the vigilante Crimson Ring! he wears a mask with a red ring which helps him find out secrets of his enemies! *'Princess Sally Diana Glenn/Mega-Force' (Tara Plat) - the one who often disregards the rules and is the niece of Eric Lin! she has the powers of the mind and the powers to cause a aurora boreallis to arive to fetch her! *'Princess Maranda' Lin/ Artlas Girl '(Lacy Chalbert) - has the power to change sizes from a colossus, to ant, she is the daughter of Rubber Girl and Night-Stalker! Platinum Group (Percepticon) *'Prince Zezar/ Colonel D.Blo (Scott Menvile) - Prince Kronos Zezar the son of Akbar and Serena, been lost and took up the identity of Colonel Dusten Blo, he has the powers of both his parents! *'Skulldon '(Corey Burton) - D.Blo's second in command and the one who informs their progress, he is insane, greedy, cruel, and has thepower to create illusions! *'Regohern '(Charlie Adler) - the scientific genius of the group, he is the inventor of Borg and Droid 5.1!, he often is seened in his lab torturing little animals! *'Borg '(Michael Dorn) - one of Regohern's creations dimwitted, always without pitty, has the strength of millions, and is usually seen casuing mayham! *Droid 5.1 (Dee Bradley Baker) - one Regohern's creations intellegent, sadistic, arrogant, and very powerful, and can harm even the balance of nature! *'Avatar '(Dee Bradley Baker) - the mystic of the group although he has a jet pack, he has talismans that help him with his powers! *'Tiki Monster '(Dee Bradley Baker) - former part of Blaze Hunk's gang, then became part of D.Blo's Percepticons! *'Ursula Dee/ Muscle Woman '(Kath Soucie) - Dr. Crayfish's girlfriend, and is the strongest of the group, she is often doing arm wrestling with Blackfire Maximus! *'Dr. Ivan Loki '(Jim Piddock) - a cyborg assitant of Regohern, he is often helping him with experiments and even aiding him with plans to create ultimate weapons! Pokesquad Black *'Richie Wolf/ Twelfth Round' (Ian Ziering) - he is Ash's old friend not only in the Pokemon World, but also in Pokopulis High, he was a football jock, and he has abilities of Captain America, and even Wildcat's boxing tecniques! he is the Leader of Pokesquad Black! *'Courtland Vase/ Britania Hotrod' (Will Wheaton) - he is Twelfth Round's second in command, he rides a motorcycle, and is the one who even helps out when danger abrews! *'Veronica Nelson Platt/ Rune-Girl' (Kari Wahlgren) - Courtland's girlfriend and is one of the toughest members, she can interpret the runes and can even form magic around her! *'J.P. Reynolds/ Robo-Con' (Stephen Furst) - he is the tech genius of the group he knows how to handle items like weapons, machines, robots, and even deactivate bombs! *'Jonas Wacho/ The Indian' (Phill Morris) - an indian tracker who has the ability to mimic the animals around him and even communicate with them! *'Wilbur Nelson/The Torpedo' (Phil LaMarr) - he is as fast as a porpose, intellegent as a dolphin, and as strong as a killer whale! he is sometimes prideful and rude but he is a core member of the team! *'Alexandra Lee/ Storm Dragon II '(Kari Wahlgren) - she is a Strom Dragon officer and she is strong, intellegent and always keep her cool! *'Katrina Bones/ Nega-Girl II' (Tara Strong) - she has the ability to control negative matter just like, Alexis Radiator only she has little control and is in need of help controlling it! *'Nicholas Malcolm/ Morrow Man' (James Arnold Taylor) - he is the last member of the team, he has armor as strong as Iron-Man's, strength as strong as the Hulk! he is gentle though and understanding! Percepticon Black *'Alex Troy/ Percepticon Commander' (James Arnold Taylor) - the second Percepticon Commander, he is crafty as Issac Maxwell and as cruel as Hexes, he is the most determined version of Percepticon Commader that anyone has ever seen! *'Nina Courtland/ Fog-Queen '(Tara Strong) - she is the second leader of Percepticon Black and is the first female leader of the Percepticons since Gelvarod's mother was in her days! She can create fog and create any other means to escape! *'Scorch' (Peter Woodward) - third leader of Percepticon Black, he is more determined then ever to regain power which he lost some time ago, and will not rest untill he gets it! *'Serpentderonge' (Corey Burton) - a french serpentine scientist, which he is also cybernetic and insane. he is often the one that creates the other Percepticon syndicates their equipment! *'Arabis/ Nadam Ara Bis' (Troy Baker) - he is the tracker, and hunter of the group, he is also greedy and full of arrogance. he is often seen flirting with Fog-Queen at some moments alone! *'Lord Clayton' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the warrior of the bunch and most loyal to Percepticon Commander, he is strong, aggressive, and abit on the meanstreak! *'Medusa '(Lauren Tom) - Serpentderonge's assistant, and the one who always reports to Percepticon commander, she is the only one of the bunch that isn't evil just needs a place to fit in! *'Dr. Ian Stance/ Meta-Vorg' (Brian Bloom) -he is the strongest warrior that Percepticon Commander had placed among his minions, he is the most powerful with his mechanical armor and powerful strentgh, he is considered very dnagerous! *'Diana Nelson/ Lady Mulitple' (Jennifer Hale) - an expert thief and the one that often torments Fog-Queen on a failed mission, she can multiply of any number she can think of! 'Justice League' *'Superman '(Kevin Sorbo) - Leader of the Justice League. *'Batman' (Steven Blum) - The Leagues second. *'Aquaman '(Christian Slater) - Sea King. *'Martian Manhunter '(Rick D. Wasserman) - Alien comrade. *'Green Lantern '(Eric Loomis) - Light of the Galaxy. *'Flash '(Christopher Daniel Barnes) - Scarlett Speedster. *'Wonder Woman '(Tia Carere) - Amazon Warrior *'Hawk Girl '(Kari Wuhur) - Hawk Warrior